


in which headsnatcher plays fetch

by terafonne (fonn)



Series: The Wandering Muse [1]
Category: The Wandering Inn - pirateaba
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chapter 5.29, Episode Tag, Gen, Liscor's Dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonn/pseuds/terafonne
Summary: The instant his finger touched the ball, Ryoka saw the stitching contort. The face contorted, and then began to scream.aka, what happened to that screaming ball Ksmvr threw to divert the spiders





	in which headsnatcher plays fetch

The dungeon was quiet. Snatcher strolled silently through the mazes, dragging its collection behind him. It had added some more Raskghar and goblin heads, but those were common. The monster wanted better heads. Rare heads worthy of displaying with Stalker. Bad enough that Skinner had died outside of the dungeon, and that the Minotaur was under Mother’s protection, but it had lost the five special goblins. Snatcher rubbed at where the raw skin still bubbled and blistered.

 

Suddenly, a distant rumbling could be heard. And overlaying that, a faint, high-pitched tone, getting louder. Snatcher moved towards the sound. When it wanted, it could move quite fast. It only took a few moments for the monster to reach the corridor. In the distance… Shield Spiders. No good. They made terrible collecting, with carapaces more likely to crack under the pressure of its claws and visceral innards that drained and decayed even faster than flesh heads. 

 

But in front of the Spiders, coming closer… it grabbed at the object rolling towards him. The thing was round and small. Too small to be a head, surely. But it had features like a head. Even as the monster brought the round thing closer to the dark crevices where, presumably, its eyes were, it could see the mouth closing, creating a visage frozen in anger. The sound stopped. 

 

Snatcher perused the round thing in total silence. The massive horde of spiders had discovered their unstoppable momentum was quite stoppable, creating a pile-up of paralyzed, suffocating, trampled spiders blockading the corridor for several meters. 

 

This was not a concern of Snatcher. The last surviving Dungeon Guardian stroked the little round thing a few times contemplatively. Certainly, it felt like skin. But Snatcher had been tricked recently, and was wary. This thing was not connected to a body, like the helmet. It squeezed the frustrating thing--and dropped it as the face changed and it screamed again. 

 

Snatcher picked up the head before it could roll too far away. Clearly, it could move, and make sounds, therefore it was a head. While small, this was certainly a unique head. Yes. It was worthy. Snatcher put its new head in the bag. 

**Author's Note:**

> “It takes a rather strong force from a living hand to activate it. However, when used it will aggressively seek out any living creature in the nearby area, excluding those in a general radius of activation…if no quarry is found it will return.” - 3.36
> 
> even terrifying eldritch monsters need hobbies.


End file.
